User blog:Starscream7/CHFW'S 3rd Anniversary!
It was unexpected last year, so you probably never saw it coming this time, either - but it is true. Today is the Custom Hero Factory Wiki's 3-year Anniversary! Over the past year, we have gained many new users who are still here to this day and continue to edit daily. It is fantastic to have eager editors participating in editing the Wiki and expanding the unknown areas of the Hero Factory universe. Now, three years on, we can expect an excellent future. But before heading into that future, I would like to look at the past and reflect on it. The Wiki was not always as healthy and active as it is today. So here's a summary of the past three years. Ultimately, this summary is more detailed then the one I gave last year, but it is a very interesting history, in which we see how the Wiki endures the hard times that it has gone through in the past three years. NOTE: This summary is factual and is not crowded with opinions. The facts are put to the best of my knowledge. '' 2010 - The Beginning The Custom Hero Factory Wiki was created on February 24th, 2010, by a user named Toa Spyck. Spyck was eager to make the Wiki ahead of anyone else, all for the sake of being looked up to as its founder. Spyck began organizing the wiki in the days after it was created, yet in early-March, he went inactive. Spyck returned in July, editing throughout that month and into August. In August, Spyck continued constructing the Wiki alongside Toa Zion, a new user who did various things, including developing the wiki's original favicon and logo. Actually, Spyck promoted Zion within four days of him joining the wiki. Notably, another user named Vagra Nui Tales joined the Wiki about a week after Zion's promotion. On September 11th, 2010, I joined the Wiki, and on September 19th, 2010, Clone Trooper 1000 joined. At that point, Toa Spyck was going inactive, as was Toa Zion. Upon joining, there was only about 45 articles on the Wiki. I decided that it was time for Clone Trooper and I to take action and adopt the Wiki. Several days before the request could be confirmed, Toa Spyck returned to the Wiki after a two-month hiatus and promoted the two of us. Interestingly enough, Toa Spyck returned on the exact same day that Toa Zion did. Notably, on October 17th, 2010, King Joe joined the Wiki. On October 29th, Vagra Nui Tales was promoted to administrator. Two months later, on November 24th, 2010, Wikishmid joined the Wiki. Clone Trooper also promoted Jareroden97 to a rollback. Toa Zion was also demoted from his position as an administrator, and he stated that "he couldn't care less" about the Wiki. Spyck would go inactive from the Wiki again on December 30th, 2010, and did not show signs of returning. Early 2011 - The Dark Age As 2011 emerged, Clone Trooper and I realized the Wiki was quickly losing popularity. Notably, on February 2nd, 2011, BobTheDoctor27 joined the Wiki. Conflicts from other Wikis threatened my availability on here, and Jareroden97 was nominated to become an administrator/bureaucrat by Clone Trooper. And a "dark age" on the Wiki began when I was blocked and demoted from it due to off-Wiki complications that affected me on all Wiki Metru sites. Because of this, my perspective is a bit more vague. Comments that Clone Trooper made divided our friendships. During this dark age, Clone Trooper assumed power of the Wiki, promoting Monasti to administrator in attempts to bring the Wiki back to full-activity. Clone Trooper also went inactive for two months until returning in March 2011, only to go inactive yet again several days later. He has not returned since. Yet within the following months, the Wiki's activity would go down to such an extent that nobody had edited for days. Mid-Late 2011 - The Reconstruction In early-April, Monasti began a plan to bring the Wiki back to good-status and decided to unblock me several days early. In May, a Mascot Contest for the Wiki was held, with BobTheDoctor27's entry Jenny Sharp winning. Through the next couple of months, the Wiki was slowly recovering, and in June-July, a vote for a fresh staff of the Wiki was held. Wikishmid was promoted to administrator, while King Joe and Vagra Nui Tales were promoted to bureaucrats. Clone Trooper 1000 was also demoted from his bureaucrat position entirely, and Toa Spyck was confirmed to have "retired" from his position despite still being a bureaucrat. Although the promotion was taken rather uneasily, the staff stabilized until Vagra Nui Tales went inactive two weeks after his promotion. He has not returned since. This lead to King Joe leading the Wiki. On October 23rd, 2011, BobTheDoctor27 was promoted to administrator. For the rest of the year, the Wiki was left to slowly recover. 2012 - Wiki Stabilization With the Wiki emerging from its dark age, many new users came to join. Many of these users are still here to this day and may be reading this. Yet the year opened with the unexpected, as King Joe announced that he was leaving the Wiki. He left no reasons, and promoted no one to bureaucrat. This led to a vote for adminship being held, and upon seeing my participation in the Wiki, I was nominated for administrator/bureaucrat. The reaction to this was mostly positive, and I was promoted. Coinciding with the promotion, Toa Spyck made a second major return to the Wiki, although it would be short-lived. He promised to create a new "program" on the Wiki that would benefit to its activity and its users, although the program never truly came to be. Whether he will return again remains a possibility, yet currently seems unlikely. Throughout the rest of the year, things began to strengthen on the Wiki. That summer, 21bub21 was promoted to administrator. DeltaStriker and OonieCacola were promoted to rollbacks. 21bub21 would later give the Wiki various new logo treatments, as well as an entirely-new design. And because of many users teaming up on the Wiki to reconstruct it, the Wiki came out of the darkness and began a new age of success. ::: And that age of success is the one we see now. And that is the history of the Wiki, told through the best of my abilities. It has been three very interesting years on here, as this history shows. At this point, I believe that the oldest active users on here are me, Wikishmid, and BobTheDoctor17 - but none of us have been here to the very beginning. Although I was not able to see it from its very beginning, as I arrived on the Wiki a half a year after its creation, I saw enough to show that this Wiki has endured enough to show that it has the strength, the determination, the users, and the will to prevail. I want to thank our contributors for their work on here. In all honesty, every article on here counts, as it expands the Hero Factory universe into the unknown. Now, we are moving into our third year of Hero Factory, and we have a lot to expect ... If you have any questions on the history, feel free to comment below. Otherwise ... feel free to comment. :) [[User:Starscream7|'Starscream7''']] 02:32, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Starscream7